Study objectives are 1) examine if there is a normalization of blood glucose, serum cholesterol and blood pressure in obese non-insulin NIDDM, 2) determine the effect of a short term caloric restriction on the patients, 3) study the effect of short term dietary intervention on IGF-I and IGFBP 1 in obese NIDDM, 4) compare effectiveness of a defined, pre-portioned diet versus a self prepared balance diet for producing improvement in metabolic parameters in obese NIDDM.